Arrow One-Shot's
by Annabella5369
Summary: Arrow One-shots, mostly xReader's
1. Oliver QueenxReader - Flirting?

You walked through the soon to be Queen Nightclub, looking for Oliver Queen himself. You turn around to the sound of the front door opening behind you. When you turn around you see some guy you haven't seen before being chased by The Arrow.

Knowing the routine you ran behind the unfinished bar. You watched as rich boy Oliver Queen/ City Vigilante, The Arrow attacked Mr. Mystery. In a blink of an eye Oliver was on the ground and Mr. Mystery was on top of him.

Instinct took over causing you to take a bottle of whiskey off the shelf behind you, ran up behind Mr. Mystery, and waked him in the back of the head. He falls on the ground next to Oliver. You extend your arm to help Oliver up.

"(Your name)?"

"Isn't it always."

"That was a $200 bottle!" He yelled pointing at the broken bottle and spilled whisky all over the room.

"Why was it on the shelf then!?"

"It looked cool…"

"Well now it looks cool with blood included."

"That's dark."

"So is going around shooting people with arrows, while wearing way too much leather."

"Rude. Don't you know I'm human too?"

"Still deciding on that one."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your flirting with me."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your flirting right back at me."

"Is that you agreeing that your flirting with me."

"I don't, know is it?" You say as you turn around and leave the building.


	2. Felicityx Bullied! Reader - Hacking

FelicityxReader

You walked down the secret stair case, under the old Queen's Consolidated, now bar, building, into the Vigilante Secret Base. You're carrying all your textbooks for school, cradling them like a baby in your two arms. It was lunch, and you left school, not caring if you got in trouble. You kept your head low and made sure your (hair color) hair was loose, and covering your face. You hoped your hair would hide the fresh bruises on your face, in case anyone was still in the secret room, which was highly unlikely.

When you reached the bottom of the metal stairs you were certain no one else was there, so you lifted you head, showing your bruises to the room full of rich people technology. As soon as you lifted your head you saw Felicity facing you in her chair with a worried look on her face.

You jump startled, but soon recover from the scare, quickly trying to re-hide the damage on your face. But it was too late. Felicity had already realized something was wrong.

"(Your name), what's wrong? What happened to your face?"

"Oh nothing. Just a mishap with a dodgeball in gym."

"You don't have gym this semester." You wince at your mistake and look at Felicity with innocent eyes, knowing you had been caught.

She got up from her chair and walked over to where you were standing. She put her hand on your cheek and rubbed your bruises with her thumb. Her hands were soft and she was gentle enough that the pressure of her hand didn't hurt the bruises.

"What happened?" She asked again, but her voice was gentler than before.

"I'm a teenager, Felicity. It was inevitable that I would be bullied someday." You say, trying to avoid the details.

Felicity goes back to her chair, realizing you uncomfortable state.

"What was the person's name?"

"What?"

"Who was the person who did that to you?"

"Sandra Lewman?" You question, worried of what Felicity was going to do next.

Felicity turns in her chair so she faces her fancy electronics, again. She starts typing away. You walk up behind her to find, on one of the computer screen, every one of Sandra's profiles, on every social media site.

"Feel like having some fun?" Felicity asks, a mischievous smile on her face.

She scoots over, so you can pull up a chair next to her. You watch, and laugh, together, as Felicity types in code, getting your revenge on Sandra Lewman.

Hours go by, and you non-meaningly skip the rest of school. You don't care, because now you know, no matter what, you'll always have a friend in Felicity.


	3. Detective Lance x Vigilante - The Chase

Week 6:

The Hood has attacked some big business guy that I honestly don't care about. We were ready for him this time. We have found that he likes to enter through windows, so we have snipers aimed at each one. My partner and I are with the goon with money, ready for anything.

"Detective Lance, the target has entered from the second floor." I hear over coms.

"What do you mean he's gone through the second floor?! We're on the 6th floor!" I reply as my partner takes out his gun.

"I mean that he somehow knew that we would be here, waiting for him. He's a pro." I shake my head and take my gun out as well, turning towards the door.

The Hood kicks the down the door, bow at the ready.

"Sir, put the bow down and put your hands up!" I yell at the hooded man.

"I will not be put to this type of torture." The rich goon says from behind me. I turn around to find with trigger in hand.

"Don't do this." I start to say before he presses the button.

Before I can react The Hood grabs me and pushes me out of the window. Still holding on to me, he lands, hard, on the pavement below. I luckily land on top of him. I lay there for a second looking for the identity of this mysterious man who has saved my life even though I've been hunting him like a wild dog. I quickly stand up when I've been staring at his lips.

"You're welcome." He says as he stands up, obviously sore, and makes his exit.

Week 10:

Some gang mobster is here at the Queen's party shooting guns like they're fireworks on the 4th of July. Everyone else on the squad is trying to get the people out, but I'm looking for him. That's when I spot him. The Arrow, that's what we call him now, shooting all these mobster guys like it's a normal Saturday night. That's when we both realize that there's a fire and we need to get all of these people out of here, and fast.

"How are we supposed to get all of these people out of here in time?" I ask him when he comes up to me.

"I need you to worry about that. I'll distract the mobsters." He replies. I now that he's using some type of voice mask, but his voice still seems calming. I nod and go help get these people out.

After everyone is out I turn round to find The Arrow. I don't see him and turn around to leave when there is an explosion and some strong force pushes me against the wall. When I look I see The Arrow protecting me with his body. Why does it always have to be an explosion?

Week 14:

I had gotten an anonymous call from The Arrow. He needed my help. I had driven and hour and a half to the mall for a reason I didn't even know. Why did I feel that I needed to help this man I don't know, and yet I feel like I know him better than I know myself. I was searching the floor I was on when I heard him behind me.

"Glad you could make it Detective." He says, his voice masking device still in use. I don't what I supposed to suspect when turned around, but I was disappointed to find him wearing a hoodie, making it nearly impossible to see his face.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask, trying not to let the disappointment show.

"Follow me." He says, not explaining anything. I follow him onto the escalator to go down. "To your left. Don't look." He says, motioning to some guy I can barely see through the corner of my eyes going up the escalator.

"What do we do?" I ask, letting him be in charge.

"You know how public symbols of affection are uncomfortable?" He asks, leaving me not to ask and just nod and he turns to face me.

Before I can react he moves in putting his mysterious lips on mine. He puts his hands in my hair, acting like this was normal. I kiss back putting my arms around his neck. We stand there, making out for what seems like forever, until The Arrow separates himself from me and looks to see the other man gone.

"Thanks for your help, Detective." He says as he turns back around and leaves me behind.

"No problem." I whisper back as I stand there, watching him leave, now wondering what this man has done to me.


End file.
